The Story Teller Group
by Fatherfail
Summary: Steven Winston woke up, and found himself being bombarded with questions. His memory was not serving him, and whoever was asking the questions seemed desperate to learn more about him. He doesn't remember much after that. When he woke up, he had two goals in mind. Defeat Team Aqua and Magma, and become Pokemon Champion. AU/Dark? pokemon universe. OCs wanted!
1. Flash of Green

**Thank you Edward the Pure for giving me inspiration to write this. Your newest story allowed me to think about other things, and also think about a theory I have been putting together. The theory is that the people who make the maps for the world of Fiore has not been mapped out completely. While the continents are huge and dominating, the world is still yet to be completely discovered. This story takes place during The Silence Uprising. **

**The series that this story is based off of is something I haven't done in a while. It's based off of the world of Pokemon, but there are a few twists. It's darker (it's similar to Pokemon Adventures in the fact that things die), firearms are present, and battling is not strictly pokemon only. It takes place in Hoenn, (called Hohenzollern by the people who live on the Five Great Continents). Mapping of this part of the world hasn't been finished (sort of like the New World being discovered by Columbus), and many new places are being discovered. Sagonia is present in the story, but not mentioned very often. The empire was dissolved, but many gambled by sailing towards the dark waters, reaching new lands and settling there.**

**Hurr durr, let's just get on with the story because I don't want the AN to be super long and I feel like I'm taking up too much space anyways. **

**...**

_For centuries, the people of Earthland have long believed that the five continents and the Fog Isles were the only land masses people could inhabit. Despite there being vast oceans beyond the continents, nobody even bothered to look past the continents. No ships ever came from the oceans, so nobody believed there was anything there but water. However, people could only be ignorant for so long. Serex Yosser, the Wizard Council chairman ordered an expedition into the vast seas beyond the continents, hoping for land where the people of Fiore could settle. Months went by without any news from those who had set sail. All seemed lost, and a revolution had broken out. By the time news had reached Fiore about the sailors, the old government had been toppled, and the Big Four were all dead or imprisoned. _

_However, the news was good. The sailors had survived, and they sent back news reporting lands beyond what anyone could have dream of. They had visited a land of strange creatures and humans, and the place they visited was named "Hohenzollern", or Hoenn, the native name. The sailors continued to visit the new lands, discovering incredible things. However, the sailors could never return home. The seas they had crossed suddenly became impossible to cross, plagued by terrible storms. Because of this, word of these strange lands exists only in letters from the sailors, and the sailors never returned home. _

_Despite the appearance of a utopia, the new lands dubbed, "Altica", was just like the lands the sailors had just left. Wars, plague, and other misfortunes still reigned supreme, and despite the existence of strange creatures that the naives called "Pokemon", they were primarily used to do the bidding of humans and to fight. As the sailors settled down in Hohenzollern they wondered, would they ever be able to return home to tell their incredible tale?_

...

"The world is certainly a beautiful place. Hoenn has always been the perfect example of beauty, and is considered one of the most beautiful countries in Altica. Humans and pokemon live in harmony here, and nature is very well preserved. However, there are things that trouble me. Recently, Altica has undergone very stressful events. The Sagonian nation has erupted into religious frenzy, and civil war rages within the nation. The Land of Death* is currently locked in a power struggle with evil creatures, and the evil threatens to spill out into the rest of Altica. They say that Death himself struggles to handle the souls of those who have died. And finally, trouble in our great nation of Hoenn. Recently, two criminal groups have seized control of certain parts of Hoenn, and are kidnapping, looting, and killing within the regions. One of the groups, Team Aqua, is currently holding several government officials hostage, threatening to kill them if they do not hand over something called a "Blue Orb". The other group, Team Magma, has managed to take control of a volcano, and claim that they can cause it to erupt, most likely destroying Lavaridge Town, the town that lies in the shadow of the very volcano that Team Magma has taken control of. They demand a "Red Orb", but we have no idea what either of them are. I pray to the Story Tellers that a resolution will be made." - Niko De Alino, Chief Historian of Ever Grande City.

...

**?**

"Where were you born?"

The harsh lights bore down on my face, blinding me. I growled as I closed my eyes, giving up trying to see who was shining the light. A bigger problem arose within me: where was I? I had heard the question, but I was too busy to answer. I tried to move my arms and legs, but they didn't move, and my entire body felt heavy, as if I was made of lead. All I knew was that I was in unknown place, no memories of the events prior to getting here. Somebody wanted to know where I was born.

"Where were you born?"

The question was repeated, and this time, I stopped struggling enough to think. The light seemed to soften, and I could open my eyes a little bit, looking around me. The light was still in my eyes, but I saw that there was a glass panel above me, lack mechanical parts wiring behind the glass, bronze lights blinking within the machinery. I turned my mental focus to the task at hand. To be honest, I didn't even know anything about myself, much less know my birth place.

"I don't know." I replied as I breathed calmly, trying to relax.

"You must know something. Don't focus on the question itself, but think about anything you can possibly remember." said the voice quickly.

I frowned as I tried to think about what the voice had said. Did I really know something? It was difficult to think when my body was heavy, and I felt panic rise up from my chest, threatening to make me scream. That's when my vision flashed green. I stopped struggling against my panic, and I felt it slowly recede, as if the sudden change in vision had soothed me. Green. Was that...a color? The room was silent once again, and I knew whoever was listening or watching was doing so intently as I thought about the color Green. That's when the second flash came. I saw a rock...no, something valuable like gold, that was green. Emeralds. I would have bolted up if I didn't feel so heavy, and I let out a strange laugh.

"Emerald City. I was born in Emerald City!" I exclaimed happily, as if I was a child.

"Good. Now, what about your name? What is your name?"

I frowned again. So many questions. I thought about Emerald City, the scenery slowly coming into place. The suburban houses, the mayor's mansion, the Pokemart and the Pokemon center..., and finally, my house.

"My name is...my name is...Steven. I was born in Emerald City..." I said slowly, frowning while I said it out loud, as if I had given away some dark secret unintentionally.

"Do you have any siblings? What about your parents?"

"Two siblings. Jackson is my younger brother, and Abutuum is my younger sister. My parents have both passed away from natural causes." I said almost immediately.

The answer to the question had come extremely quickly, and I was surprised by the lightning speed. Suddenly I heard the voice again, but this time, it was not a question. It was praise. There was a whir as I looked to my right to see a steel table rise up from the ground, a single red and white ball on it. I felt my body grow light, and I swung my legs from off of the chair, and almost fell with the first step. I wasn't used to walking. As soon as I had regained balance, I seized the pokeball in my hand, looking at it with curiosity. What Pokemon did it hold? I was about to open it when the voice began praising me even more.

"You are perfect. You will be the spark that will bring about a new age. You are Steven Winston, aged 25. The pokeball you hold contains a Beldum, an experimental Pokemon. It is yours to use. Now, it is time to finish the examination."

I suddenly felt my body go heavy again, and I fell to the floor, the pokeball rolling away from me, my eyes staring as the ball rolled away...

"Steven, he's here!"

The familiar voice startled me, and I sat up to see my friend, Norman, looking at me, excitement in his eyes. He was usually a more serious person, but he seemed incredibly excited right now. I looked from head to toe. Had something changed? No, he was wearing the same white and blue diagonally striped shirt with white pants and loafers as always. His hair was the usual low-cut dark blue, so why was he so happy? I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I was in a hospital, sitting on a bench in the hallway. Behind my friend was a glass panel with a few nurses behind it. I stood up and followed my friend to the glass to see many babies sitting in small plastic cribs, being checked on. Norman pointed to a baby who was sleeping soundly inside a crib nearest to the door, and smiled.

"That's my son, Steven! We're naming him Brendan!" he said happily as I took a slight step back, my right hand reaching behind my back to touch the single pokeball that was clipped onto my belt.

So it hadn't been just a dream. It had been a reality. I smiled as I looked at the baby sleeping in the crib. My right hand tightened around the pokeball.

_"He is the one who will surpass me..."_

**...**

**And there's the prologue. I have a lot of work to do today, and tomorrow, so I probably won't update anything. Oh, and if anybody was wondering, no, I am not giving up on Two Hundred. I've been busy, and this idea was begging to be written out. I also apologize if anything about the format of this chapter was crazy. I originally had this chapter prewritten out, and during the transfer something must have happened. Also, this is an OC story, and if you know anything about pokemon, send me an OC! This is also my first official pokemon story, so if I get something wrong, I'm sorry. If I get enough time I will post something new? I don't know. (I guess I'm off hiatus?) I'll see you all later! FF**


	2. The Iron Angel

**Learning about polyatomic atoms is surprisingly fun. SI didn't even know it was that fun. Anyways, here's the second chapter. I'm sort of testing out a new format, but it shouldn't be too wacky. Anyways, short AN for this chapter. **

**Reference I forgot to put in last chapter: *It's pretty obvious to guess which anime this is. **

…

The thunder and lightning surrounded the group of ships sitting within the ocean, just on the edge of the storm. The water was starting to get rough, smashing against the wooden hulls on the ships. There were five ships in the fleet, and not a single one was being spared by the storm. Even though the ships were just on the edge of the storm, it was awful. The ships rocked violently, the wood creaking, water flooding onto the decks with each wave, and the bright strikes of lightning in the air. The ship at the very back was called the _Ambassador_, and groups of people were huddling below decks, oil lanterns burning so people could see what was going on.

Huddling near one of the ships cannons was a family of five, huddling together for warmth. They were dressed in simple clothes, and one of the three children in the group was crying softly. The father touched the boy's head and tried to calm him, the ship rocking violently as a wave hit the ship directly.

"Will we be ok? Can we go back home?" asked the boy, whispering to his father.

"Do not worry, son. We will be spared from the wrath of the goddesses. We must be strong, and pray to them. Do not cry, Jackson." nodded the older man, putting his rough and blistered hand on his son's head.

The other groups were talking quietly when somebody came up from the lower decks, holding onto a lantern, his face grim. The man was obviously one of authority, being dressed in a long dark blue coat with golden sash across his chest. He looked at all the groups and sighed.

"We cannot leave right now. We will return to the settlement immediately. Returning to Fiore will have to wait until after the storm passes." announced the man as some of the groups nodded, and others sighed in defeat.

However, one person stood up to challenge the decision. It was an old woman, her face hardened with determination, her gaze fierce. She seemed to be trembling with anger, and pointed a finger at the man carrying the lantern.

"There will be no return to Fiore! Can you not see that this is the wrath of the goddesses? You have doomed as all by bringing us here!" she shouted as the man seemed to smirk, his lip curling slightly as he looked at the old woman.

"I am captain around here, Mirabell. My word is law, unless anybody would like to challenge me. We shall wait at the settlement, and send a letter to those in Fiore about what we have discovered. Meanwhile, make yourselves at home in the settlement, I have a feeling we will not be able to return for a long time," said the captain as he turned to go back down, but stopping halfway down the stairs. "Oh, and this is not the wrath of a goddess. This is the work of something entirely different…"

The old woman named Mirabell watched the captain go farther below decks, and she sat down when he disappeared completely. She closed her eyes and continued praying to the goddesses.

…

The ships returned to the settlement, and the settlement was once again filled with people. The storm continued to rage in the ocean, but the sailors were safe from the storm. Within the wooden walls of the settlement, a boy was entering his house, followed by his brother, Jackson, and his sister. The boy let his siblings go into the house, and stood at the door, watching the terrible storm tear the ocean apart. The captain's words rang inside of his head. If the storm was not the work of a goddess, what had created the storm?

…

_Years passed, and the storm never disappeared. The thought of ever returning to their homeland was long forgotten. Jackson, and his brother, Steven, grew to be healthy young men. The two of them worked for the captain, Francis Silver, who eventually became the town's pokemon professor. The settlement was eventually named Emerald City, and it was added to the Hoenn map upon approval by the champion. The settlers had grown used to being around pokemon, and they lived happily with them. Jackson grew attached to them especially, dreaming of a day when he could become a trainer. Steven watched from afar, wondering why Jackson acted so childish despite the fact that they were far older than any starting trainer. _

_Professor Silver gave jobs to Steven and Jackson, and they were carried out. The two became more knowledgeable about pokemon, but Steven never got to actually meet a pokemon face to face. Professor Silver seemed to like Jackson more than Steven, and Jackson was given more opportunities to get closer to pokemon. Then one day, Jackson called Steven into the forest…_

…

It was the early morning, and I could feel the morning chill in the air. I brought my black coat tighter to my body, and I walked through the forest, trying to see if Jackson was around. He had called me out into the forest at such an early hour, and I wanted to know what he was up to. The forest certainly looked menacing at this hour. Fog covered just about everything, and the forest was incredibly quiet. I took a few more steps forward and I almost jumped five feet when I heard the voice behind me.

"There you are! I was looking for you man!"

I quickly turned around, trying to hide my fear. I relaxed when I saw that it was my brother. He looked strangely comfortable in his brown coat, a black scarf wrapped around his neck. He seemed cheerful, despite the early hour and the chill in the air. His brown hair looked well taken care of, and he was holding onto a plastic card. My gaze must have drifted down to the card because Jackson lifted the card up and showed it to me. It was a trainer I.D, issued to my brother. I raised an eyebrow as my brother put the card away in his coat pocket. He grinned at me.

"Yep, I'm technically a trainer now!" he said happily as I gave him an annoyed look.

"Then why did you call me out here? It's freezing, and I don't think anyone else is awake besides us." I grumbled as I went to lean against a tree trunk, feeling the support hit my back with satisfaction.

Jackson gave me a sly look as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a different card, and handed it to me. The look on my face must have been incredibly funny, as Jackson laughed while I looked down at the card, completely surprised by what I was seeing. I had been issued a trainer I.D. My very face was on the card, and everything was authenticated. I stared back at myself, my grey eyes staring back at me as if I was staring down an enemy, and I was dressed in my white lab coat, a steel colored t-short underneath. I looked up at Jackson, a surprised look on my face.

"I…I've been approved as a trainer?!" I asked, still not believing what had happened.

Jackson grinned and nodded his head. He reached into his pocket once again, and produced a pokeball. He handed it to me, and I looked down at it, awed. Was a pokemon really inside? It seemed too light to be possible…

"So, this is mine? Do you have one?" I asked as Jackson nodded his head.

"That's a Mudkip, by the way. I got to pick first because I was working with Professor Silver last night before he had to go to Ever Grande City for some kind of professor's meeting. Mine's a Treecko, and I'm supposed to give the last one, Torchic to Abutuum before I leave." explained Jackson as I nodded slowly, trying to take in all the changes.

I put the trainer I.D in my pocket, and I felt kind of sick. Was this all real? I put the pokeball in my coat pocket, and took a deep breath. To be honest, I felt kind of excited to become a trainer. I had never worked as hard as Jackson when it came to pokemon, and I could never understand why Jackson loved them so much, but now that I held one in my hand, I felt happy.

"You have to give one to Abutuum? Why? She never even joined us in the lab, and to be honest, she kind of freaks me out." I said, chuckling as I thought about my sister.

"Yeah, that part puzzles me too. Anyways, I have to get to town so I can give Torchic to Abutuum. Oh, and I told father about everything last night. He says that he's proud of us." Jackson hesitated. "He also said mom would be proud of us. Anyways, you can head to Little Root Town without me. When you get there, talk to Professor Birch. He has everything to officially begin our journey."

I watched my brother turn around with a friendly smile, walking back towards Emerald City. I was about to turn and go to Little Root Town when suddenly my brother said something.

"Oh, and Steven, Professor Silver left a message for you on the back of your I.D. He told me it was important that you get it." He said as I reached into my pocket, pulling out my I.D.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Take car-" I looked up to see that I was alone.

I shrugged as I turned the I.D over, looking at the white piece of paper that was taped to the back of the plastic card. It was definitely Professor Silver's handwriting, and I read it carefully.

_Dear Steven,_

_Your pokemon journey has begun, and your first destination should be Little Root Town. I hope that you actually memorized the map of Hoenn. On the way to Little Root Town, there will be a rope bridge that will lead you to the other side. TAKE IT. There's trouble on the other bridges, and they're closed. I hope you can follow directions for once._

Yep, it was Professor Silver alright. I put the I.D and pokeball back into my coat pocket and head towards Little Root. Good thing I actually memorized the map. I really wanted to see a pokemon face to face, but I knew I couldn't waste time. I smiled at the thought of my own pokemon adventure. I would travel all across the world, and I would get stronger with my pokemon. I broke out into a jog as I headed towards Little Root. I was excited to become a trainer, and in an ambitious moment, I decided that I would become pokemon champion!

**?**

The conference room was relatively empty, and the large wooden table that sat in the middle of the large room was filled. People were murmuring about something, and papers littered the table. Along the walls of the conference room were several tv screens, showing different areas around Hoenn. Many people were watching a screen with the image of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes eating breakfast. She was wearing a red t-shirt, and looked to be in her twenties. She had a vacant look on her face, and many of the people watching the screen were nodding.

"Alright, stop looking at that screen. She's an independent, people. I don't understand why you all are so interested." said a voice at the head of the conference table.

The lights in the room were off besides a single lamp above the table, the light illuminating the papers thrown all over the table. The tv screens were relatively bright, but they didn't give away anyone's face. The murmuring died down quickly, and the person at the table coughed as he began speaking, in an obviously male voice.

"I hope you all know what has happened with the Iron Angel Project?" the man asked, his entire body hidden.

Everyone in the room started nodding, a slight murmur passing through the room. Suddenly, a different voice was heard. This time, it was female.

"He went onto a generic path, didn't he, sir?" asked the woman.

"Please, just call me Q. And yes, he went onto a generic path. The Iron Angel Project cannot be allowed to fall into generic paths…_ever._ Realize that this project can solve the problems of the world. Now, hope is not lost. We can easily shock the patient into leaving the generic path. I will leave that job to you, Mr. Stein." said Q smoothly as another male voice was heard, chuckling in glee.

"Please, call me _Doctor _Stein. It should be fairly easy to shock the patient at this early stage. In fact, I already have a plan ready to go." said Doctor Stein.

"Excellent. Then this meeting is concluded."

The lamp went out, leaving only the tv screens on, observing the world. On one screen, a familiar brown haired man sat down at the table with the young woman the people in the conference room had been so keenly observing.

…

**Well, there's the second chapter. If you guys have OCs, I would suggest sending them quickly because the third chapter will probably have OCs. This chapter was sort of difficult, but I managed to finish it in time for the end of labor day. I had this chapter written out before, but I didn't like it at all so I decided to rewrite. Also, if you have an OC, make sure to say what pokemon they have when they appear. If you want, tell me the entire team you want to see your OC to have, and I'll make sure to balance it out as best I can. Anyways, I'll be seeing you later! FF**


End file.
